


Discipline

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gets a chance to experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Unbroken_Halo
> 
>  **Warning(s):** D/s relationship implied, dirty talk.
> 
> Thanks to Sevfan for beta reading.

***

Discipline

***

It was very early morning and the bedroom was still dark. Harry was having a fabulous dream, one in which he was being...filled. Over and over again someone thrust inside him, pleasuring his body, causing tingles to race up and down his spine. Moaning, Harry arched back, trying to take that cock deeper.

“Do not come,” Severus whispered and, realising it wasn’t a dream, Harry shuddered in reaction. “Not until I say.”

Somehow, Harry managed to nod, his fingers curling over to clutch the sheets as his legs were spread wider and that cock was forced deeper. It felt amazing.

“I woke up with an erection and decided to put it to good use.” Severus was moving slowly, deliberately, as if savouring the way Harry’s inner muscles clung to his prick. “Aren’t you fortunate?”

“Yes,” Harry gasped, wincing as Severus smacked his arse cheek. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Severus purred, thrusting emphatically. “Be _quiet_.”

Closing his eyes, Harry breathed through his mouth, trying to will his own erection down. It wasn’t helping that every thrust from Severus was causing delicious friction against his cock.

“You’re incredible like this,” Severus whispered, still moving far too slowly for Harry’s liking. But then, this wasn’t about _his_ liking, was it? No, this was Severus’ show. “Warm and rumpled from sleep. Your body even welcomed me, you know. You opened so beautifully for me. Slipping inside you was so good--”

Harry trembled, teetering on the edge as Severus drove him deeper into the mattress.

Severus seemed to know what was happening, though, because a moment later, Harry was manoeuvred onto his side, his leg draped back over Severus’ hip as Severus reached around and wrapped his fingers around Harry’s prick. “Let’s see if you have enough discipline to obey me, shall we?” he murmured. “After all, I believe I may wish to taste this,” his thumb circled the tip of Harry’s wet prick for emphasis, “once I’m done back here. Do not come.”

Closing his eyes, Harry focussed on the feeling of Severus inside him, on the drag of his cock, on the hot breath fanning his face, on the way his thumb and index finger were playing with his foreskin, teasing him.

“Would you like to know what I think about sometimes?”

Harry swallowed hard. This was it, the point he’d been hoping they would reach that night.

“I think about what it would be like to watch someone else do this to you.” Severus’ voice was soft, almost thoughtful as he moved in and out of Harry. “I wonder if I could stand seeing another man slide inside your mouth or your arse. I contemplate if I could tolerate seeing you be thoroughly debauched, a man in each end, perhaps even two men in your arse.”

Harry gurgled, the erotic imagery sending shivers throughout his body.

“I’m not sure I could stand it, although evidently you like that thought,” Severus observed. “Or maybe you’d prefer that the men just wank over you, come on you?” Snapping his hips, Severus recaptured Harry’s attention. “I’m not sure which I’d enjoy watching more, to be honest.” He rubbed his cheek back and forth against Harry’s shoulder. “Both scenarios hold some appeal.”

Harry was so hard he wasn’t sure he could last much longer. Severus knew exactly what dirty talk did to him, and when combined with the steady pounding he was receiving, Harry was practically vibrating.

He wasn’t the only eager one. Speeding up, Severus grunted, gripping Harry’s hips as he lost his rhythm. It only took a few more thrusts until he was coming, his body shuddering against Harry’s as he spurted.

Pulling out, he turned Harry to face him. “Do not come,” he murmured, lips brushing Harry’s temple. “I plan to enjoy you some more.”

Aching, Harry nevertheless nodded, closing his eyes. He knew his reward for obeying would be very good.

Severus woke twice more before dawn, each time reaching for Harry and, without preamble, beginning to fuck him before he was even fully conscious. After the second time, Severus had cast a spell to make sure Harry couldn’t come. “Just so you won’t be tempted to come,” he’d whispered even as he’d dragged Harry up onto his knees and taken him firmly from behind. “You’ll only come when I say.”

Harry managed to go the rest of the night without speaking, indicating with his body and hands and mouth what he wanted and needed. Happily, Severus was ready to give him everything, even to the point of licking his come out of Harry’s arse once he’d finished the third time.

Finally, the sun began peeking through the drawn curtains and Severus, eyes glittering, leaned over Harry, taking his aching erection in his mouth. Gently, oh so gently, he licked Harry’s prick, delicately tracing each ridge and vein with the tip of his tongue as if drawing a map.

His head whipping back and forth on his pillow, Harry gasped and whimpered and keened under Severus’ attentions, shouting once he felt the spell on his cock lift. He bucked once, twice as Severus sucked him, and hands buried in Severus’ hair, came pulsing inside Severus’ mouth, his vision going white hot, his consciousness dissipating as pleasure overwhelmed him.

When he next opened his eyes, the sun’s rays were streaming in, and Severus was curled next to him, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder.

Smiling, Harry shifted, wrapping his arms around Severus. “That was amazing,” he said. “Well done, love. Did you enjoy it?”

Nodding, Severus licked his lips but remained silent.

Proud of Severus’ discipline and feeling indulgent and protective, Harry brushed the hair back from Severus’ face. “You may speak. Tell me what you thought of us...switching roles.”

“I’m privileged that you would let me do that with you,” Severus replied promptly. “It was...interesting for one night, but not something I wish to do all the time. What we do...satisfies me.”

Harry smiled. It still amazed him that Severus, so dominant in public, wanted to be cared for in private, not that he objected, their roles at home suited him fine. “And those...things, those fantasies you mentioned? Are those truly your wishes? Do you want me to share you with others?” He traced a finger over Severus’ arm. “Or is it that you want to see me be shared between other men? I wasn’t sure what you meant.”

“It was all just talk.” Severus sounded thoughtful. “I only said those things because they seemed so outrageous and you seemed to enjoy it.”

Harry chuckled. “I did. Thinking about it was...hot, but I’ve no interest in sharing you.”

“Nor I you.” Severus cleared his throat. “It was just something...erotic to say. I know you enjoy it when I talk like that.”

Harry grinned. “You’re right, I do.” Feeling Severus relax as he stroked his skin, Harry continued the action until Severus was practically dozing in his arms. “You did very well. I won’t suggest we do that again unless you mention it.”

Stirring, Severus moved closer. “Thank you for giving me what I need, Harry.”

Content, Harry closed his eyes. “You’re welcome, love. I’ll always take care of you.”

***


End file.
